Hogfather: Doom over school
by Sidewind69
Summary: This story is a birth day comision for my friend and features her OCS, it came out better than i thout thanks for reading!


PROLOGE

Bloodless. That's what this world was'nt. It was full of bloody, and plenty of people wanting to spill it. It was full of people too: Old people.

Yes, everyone was maxxing out at age 255. Taking one year to grow up and one year to grow old on the book ends of that number. The centurys in between were spent walking around in piqe physical beauty and poweress. Though it took half of almost 100,000 years of science, ageing and disease were both defeted forever, and everyone has a girlfriend, since this is now the year 3004.  
You think all these numbers are overwelming? Do'nt even get me started on the population, then. But it does'nt matter, because this isnt earth; its called something else and is the size of 10 earths. plenty of room for everybody…..or is their?

Chapter 1

"All right mom i'm up, jeeeeaze!" I said jinjerly, as i came down the stairs. All i had time to eat was jelly on toast and some coffee. All my life i wanted to drink coffee and i was finally old enough now, that i was in high school.

I was in a rush so i just helt the toast in my mouth with my teeth and ran after the bus. It was actually my last year in high school, because im smarter than most girls my age, i was able to skip a few grades and was going to graduate at 38! I am so excited!  
While i was on the bus i ate the toast properly while i watched my town pass by me. I lived here all my life, but the moving scene out of the bus window was never the same, the cast of caracters losing or adding an actor, preforming a different play every morning. The plays of life…  
What was always the same was: the hassle of getting off the school bus; holding on to the tougt, wrinkled, padded, feacal-brown pleather while waiting for a space in the heard to leap into, to shuffle in to school. Other kids engajed in conversations i did'nt want them having with me this early in the morning. Without the coffee, i mite have fallen down the stairs i had to walk down after entering the building, but i did'nt.

"Hey loser. Said a voice. I turned around and it was my bff Sepia-Tayne taterbacher; but everyone called her Seppy.

"Hey yourself, extra loser wizerd" i said cooly. We exchanged hand shakes and started talking about boys by my locker.

"I hope someone asks me to the dance". She says. "Someone like that kid Jimmy Spools in our robotics class, hes so smart with hair"

"Well I already have a date to the dance My boyfriend will be taking me".

"Oh that's right!", she nod. "You guys have been together a long time right?" 10 years?

"11 next year! Look. here he comes now!"

Down the hall way stepped a magnificint creature who i loved named Herman Gurmann. Standing 100 inches from the ground, He was 100 pounds of mussle as well, with long blond hair drapped past his shoulders. He had a job afterschool taking care of injured animals, and was really nice to everyone and his family. Last year, he bougt everyone in the school an m.p.3. Player because his family is also rich but he was also sponsored by bill Gates for being a super smart hacker.

"Hey baby! I missed you!" He said as we made out in front of Seppy.

"I missed you too Hermys! How are you and do'nt you have something to ask me?"

"Yes of corse my love. Will you go to the dance with me? We can go in a limo that has roses all over the floor and sparkaling water. We can even take Seppy and even your whole family if you want!"

"Yes, i would be happy, to go with you!"

"Okay, goodbye beloved". And with that he walked away with a swagger. Me and Seppy watched him go.

"Omg, he is amazing"!

I passivly agreed and we went to class. An acustic song by Lisa Loeb started playing in my head. Could life get any better than this? I wondered this many times. With the dance and my birth day coming up, only good things were in stores for me in the future. Or was their….?

PROLOGE II

My friends said GHerman was a mary sew" so in the story they broke up and he moved away to another state.

Chapter 2

"Hi, what's you're name"? The voice that said that drew her out of her own thoughts  
"Oh, sry, my name is Bippy Singles. Nice to meet you…  
"The pleasure is all mine, Bippy! Anshantay." The cute boy kissed her hand galiantly. Seppy came out from behind him and started to whisper to him about her  
"Bippy, here, has been upset since her boyfriend left town and i thought you should get to know her, thats why i just had you introduce yourself….but you forgot to tell her you're name you dolt!"  
"Oh and, my name is Craig Crunkleton!" he panicked cutely, but calmed down.  
"I thought you said you're name is Anshantay…" Bippy looked confused.  
"No i'm Craig, anshantay is french for hello."  
"Oh, i knew that!" She laughed weekly and punched craig in the arm, blushing and kind of starting to forget Herman. But then she remembered again and felt a little sad again. Everyone picked up on it and took a seat. Seppy wanted to change the subject, but Bippy decided to take charge.  
"Look, i'm not fready for a intimite relationship, i'm going thru some stuff."

Seppy looked at her with sad pity, but Craig looked at her like a man with compassion but also some faults.  
"Well; could you use a friend"? He asked with a cool smirk. Bippy replied with her own warm smile.  
Just then all the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open. Some wierd looking pig people wearing black studied leather walked in. With no warning, they aimed their machine guns, and opened fire on the cafeteria. Some people died but most were able to hide or were missed by bullets.  
Craig pulled Bippy across the table and pulled her under the table where Seppy and Ben were.  
Ben! I'm glad your ok...everyone, this is my best friend Benign Tucktose but we just call him Ben." explained Creig. Ben had slid under the table like a rockstar from 1980s earth to avoid getting shot and wanted to make sure his friend was ok.  
Seppy was shaking like a coward but obviously noticed Ben and how cute he was. She started crying. A few bullets turned the floor by us to holes of dust but we were still ok. Ben did'nt intorduce himself or say anything so he was obviously the quiet type, which was perfect for seppy. That is until he said:  
"Hold on guys; i've an idea" Ben calmly stated. Ben reached up and grasped the table's surface. His hand almost got shot off when a machine gun bullet skipped across the lunchtable but did'nt. Then he threw the mashed potatos from Seppys' trey.

Everyone saw this and the shooting and screaming slowly stopped. Everything was silent until some kid yelled FOOD FIIGHT! i could almost here the Good Charlotte music in my head when all the student started throwing food at the pig people and at each other. The boys took seppy and my hands and used the distraction to escape. The food fight spilled into the hall way, which made the bad guys blocking all the doors get involved which let us escape_

Chapter 3

We smelled the fresh air of freedome and thanked each other for being alive!  
"Guys look!' Craig Said. He pointed to the black and red flying ship floating above the school. It made a little noise and did'nt move, probably made with alien technology. The closest things people had to it on this planet were hoverboards and hoverbikes and hovercraft.  
While we were looking I saw movement in one of the cars, in the parking lot, lined up, along the side walk we were standing on. It was the princable, hiding in his car. I nocked on the window really hard, mad that he wasn't helping his students. He jumped 50 feet like a chicken because he didnt notice us.  
He rolled down his window and was going to say something; but Ben punched him in the face. Seppy started crying like a baby, and I told Ben to wait on punching until we've talked to him. He was rubbing his face because ben is strong, cute, and much yunger so there was going to be a marck.  
"Bippy Singles, i'm so sorry, there was nothing i could to to stop them! He cried  
"You have to get in there and shoot them or something!" i yelled explaining to him  
"No, they arent killed or even hurt by our bullets! We either need a superhero or some brave young people."  
"How do you know about these things"? Craig added, in his silk deep voice.  
"They've been in the news taking over...i didn't think they would ever come here though.

"Its all hopeless we're all going to die!" Seppy howled like a maniac. Ben put his hand on Seppy's head and she calmed down a bit. Ben must be good with animals, and i think he would be good for Seppy: he's strong when he needs to be- and gental when he can be.  
"I ca"nt take this, im going to quit, said the princable, but it is'nt hopeless for you kids. Their's someone in the woods who can help. We've been trying for months but ca'nt get him out because he shoots every adult that comes into his terrortory. He sells a lot of wierd things to anyone, as long as their under 50 years old; You guys are the only students who've escaped so it's up to you!  
He drove away, putting the petal to the metal, leaving us all alone with the flying ship.

Chapter 3

We all agreed to do what he said, and went into the woods. There was a lot of spiders and other bugs, and i hate bugs. There was a tick that tried crawling up Seppy's blowse but Ben killed it with his fist that was already sore. She thanked him with a hug and we kept going. Craig took my hand after that, and kept looking at me, which i thought was sweet.  
"After about an ower, we saw a few tents around the entrance to a cave. The closer we got there was more trash in the leafs that we were accidently kicking. When we got really close, a bunch of shadowy people got out of the tents and started coming toward us. Ben got ready to fight and his face turned really red, and Craig put his arms around me really tightly and covered me with his body.. It was hard to breath and i could'nt see anything, but i felt safe.  
"That's enough, boyz" A Voice said. Craig let me go, thinking we were safe, and maybe we were since the shadow men disappeared.  
"What was that, who are you hmm?", i asked.  
"The name's Lucky Luciano, and I've come for your daughter chuck." he explained. Like those guys that shot up the cafeteria he looked only a little human, the rest looked liek a cat in a panama hat.  
"What the hell?" i asked him; so lost and confused  
"It's a referrence to my favorite movie, beetlejuice when he almost kills mr deetz and makes a referrence to an older movie". Lucky shrugged as he explained, which didnt make me any less confused. I figured i would just ignore it.  
"We heard you can help us,", said i.  
"I can. I know all about the situation, even that no good princable. Lucky knows all" He said creepyly "being a tom cat, i normally i charge for my goods and services, but if you kids get the job done, we'll be even."  
"Whats the catch then, i asked?  
"Didn't you just here him Bippy? There is no catch" i rolled my eyes when Seppy said this, and even though shes my bff i wish someone would shove sense between her ears until they started bleeding…  
"Take these: they're called baconbrands, and their the only thing that can hurt the ornks." Lucky said, handing us what looked like lazer guns attached to swords that glittered and glowed red a little bit.  
"Whats an ornk?" seppy asked like a little kid, as if it wasnt obvious.  
"Thats what those pig men are called, they are lead by an old man named Malvil Suey. They and the news just call him The Hogfather." explained Lucky.  
"Don't worry, i wont let anything hurt you Bippy," Craig  
The music in my head sounded more like an organ now, not a cool band or song writeer.

Chapter 5: The Confrantation

All of us thanked Lucky Luciano and went back to the school. For some reason the sky was red and purple; not because of a sunset, but probably because the school was so oppressed and tragic. The ship was still floating there. At the front door, there were 3 ornks garding the front door.  
Without anyone telling her to, Seppy fired her baconbrand at them and missed. They started shooting back and we had to duck. I rolled my eyes at her, but then Ben sprinted tords them and shot 2 of them. The third one he slapped and then stabbed in the throat. They all died with surprised looks on their faces because they did'nt think people could harm them.  
We followed behind Ben and faut our way to the cafeteria. Him and especially craig looked so manly when they were killing bad guys. Craid kept looking back at me while we were both firing our guns and going down the stairs to the cafeteria, and winking at me.  
We kicked open the doors and stabbed all the ornkes with in. We wanted to save all the students but they were all dead. The Cafeteria was a mess of lunch food, blood, and dead bodies. The whole school sounded quiet. I turned to craig and hugged him, almost crying. Seppy started puking into the trash while ben held her hair and patted her head. While there back was turned, Craig kissed me. I did'nt expect it but i was'nt complaining.  
"We will make this drama mean something. Out of the sadness grows romance. I love you more than anything Bippy Singles." Craig said soully. His words were so pretty and for some reason made me want to touch his privates, but everyone says i ca'nt do that until im 50 because its illegal. Instead I kissed him and imagine what it would be like to marry him in the future. We would have 1 child and my name would be Bippy Crunkleton, oh what a dream, even though he probably has faults and is not a mary sew, "i still love him to."  
"Bippy, I just want to lock you in a room and stare at you forever." he added with sweetness.  
Just then a huge boom sounded before a clowd of dust made the cafeteria invisible. It took 5 min for the dust to clear but we saw that the floating ship had crashed into the cafeteria on the other side. A hach opened like a door and an ugly ornk stepped out. He looked more human and more scard and twisted then the other ornks, and fatter and older too. He was probably 150-200 years old; even though its hard to tell because we all look the same as we do from 2-254 years old, but you could still tell with this guy.  
"You meddling kids have ruined everything! You killed my children and my one chance at revenge!" The man saids.  
Seppy stopped puking and watched; "are you The Hogfather"? I asked.

"YES! I used to go to this school and got picked on and didnt have a girlfriend, and the princable killed my partents! now that i took over the world i can finally have my revenge on this school!" He yelled at us to explain.  
He took the head of the princable from a counter in his ship and kicked it over to us. Seppy fainted and Ben crushed it under his timberman boots.  
"And you my son! Not only have you all ruined everything but you were supposed to help me take over and now you betrayed me!"" He said, pointing at Craig  
"Too bad father, I fell in love!" Craig yelled, with my surprise! The hogfather walked over to us and held his hand up ready to slap Craig, but just as he was by us, Ben put Craigs arm behind him which made him drop his weapon and held a baconbrand too his throwt. The Hogfather said "Go ahead. even if you werent bluffing, he's a traitor!"  
Ben actually did it and cut his bbf Craig open. Seppy fainted, and, The Hogfather panicked and started crying while he tried to help his surprise son. That's when me and Ben started stabbing and shooting The Hogfather to smithereens for different reasons. When the old man was dead and gone I held Craig in my arms and he looked at only me.

"It's okay to die, i have evil in me and you wouldn't be able to trust me because of my faults. As long as im dying next to you, thats half of my dream come true !  
I started crying as he died for good in my arms, his blood mixing with everyone elses; including his father and other students and ornks.

EPROLOGE

The sky cleared and the school got cleaned up. In a month everything was fixed and back to normal. Everything except the princable, who was now Lucky Luciano, who also put his shadow people into the school as students. We saved or school and planet and Everything was happy.  
Me and Seppy were by my locker talking about boys again when Ben joined us. We talked about all the guys i lost and Seppy looked at me pitifully again. Thats when Ben asked me to go to the dance with him and I said yes. Bippy started crying and we made out (starting a beautiful new relationship)

The End

?


End file.
